The Giver  Chapter 24
by ValzBrownie
Summary: My version of a happy ending for Jonas. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!


Valeria Wronski

9/19/10

Block F

The Giver, Chapter 24

24

Jonas stands up from the sled, still holding Gabe. He looks around and sees a street, sidewalks on the side, and houses one each side with Christmas lighting. He can even see Christmas trees though the window of the houses. He starts walking down the snow covered street, looking around, recognizing things he saw in the memories. Soon, he sees children playing on their yard, throwing snowballs at each other. A little one pokes him, so he looks.

"Hi, my name is Abby, what's yours?" smiling brightly at him.

"Jonas", he said.

"Nice to meet you Jonas and who is this, he is so cute" the little girl asked, looking at Gabe.

"This is Gabe" he introduced to the little girl.

"Aw, Hi Gabe" playing with his hand, Gabe smiles and laughs.

The little girl giggles "Hey, want to play in the snow with me and my little brother" points to her yard with a little boy in the snow, making snow angels.

"Sure" he smiles. They run to the yard, Jonas sits Gabe on the house's front door step and starts playing with the little girl. Gabe just sits there watching them and looks at the snow on the ground with curiosity. Soon, Gabe starts whimpering because he is cold, but Jonas can't hear so he lets out a big wail which alerts Jonas and Abby. They walk back to where Gabe and Jonas put his hand on Gabe and notices that he is shaking.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Abby asks the crying baby

"I think he's cold, we don't have coats like you do, he's shaking" looking sad and worried.

"Oh, why don't you come in, my mom is making hot cocoa, and it will warm us up"

"Ok" he smiles brightly, picking Gabe up. They walk in the house, Jonas notices that it is really warm and comfortable, very modern.

"Mom, we have company!" taking off her hat, gloves and boot. After Abby had walked more into the house to look for her mom, a young woman comes with a kitchen towel in her hand.

"Oh, hello, Abby who's this?" the lady asks.

"This is Jonas, I just met him outside and this is Gabe, his little brother" Abby introduces.

"Well, nice to meet you Jonas" she puts out her hand, and then Jonas shakes her hand.

"Oh Mom, Gabe is really cold" looking a little worried.

"Oh my, Ok then let's go drink some hot cocoa in the kitchen" she walks away and Jonas, Abby and Abby's little brother follows her. Soon, they all settle down, around a small round table in the kitchen with a Mug with hot cocoa in front of each of the kids.

"So Jonas, where do you live, we have never seen you around here before, did you just move?" stirring something in a pan on the stove.

"Well actually, I don't have a home" he pauses "or an actual family" looking down sadly, playing with his handle. The room is silent for the awhile, but the only sound is the fire on the stove and Gabe, happily mumbling, sitting in a baby high chair, and eating cheerios.

"So, you don't have a place to stay?" the woman asks. Jonas shakes his head.

"No, not really" Jonas says.

The mother takes a deep breath "Well kids, dinner is almost over, why don't you go play a little, I'll call you down when it's done"

"Ok!" both Abby and her little brother says. They all; including Jonas, leaving Gabe in the kitchen with the mother eating, runs upstairs to a playroom. They all play until dinner was ready.

"Dinner, kids get washed up" the woman yells from downstairs. The kid wash their hand in the bathroom, goes downstairs and sits around the table. A man was already sitting there.

"Hi dad" Abby and her little brother runs up to him and hugs him. The man hugs them and they settle down.

"Dad, this is Jonas" points to Jonas who is next to her.

"Oh, nice to meet you Jonas, I'm " the man introduces himself to Jonas.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Brightmore" Jonas says.

"Jonas, I have never seen you before, do you live-"he gets interrupted by the woman who is next to him, who nudges his hand for him to stop. She mouths something to him, shaking her head. Soon, after the pause, Mr. Brightmore doesn't mention anything or asks Jonas where he lives or is from. After dinner, Abby and her little brother leaves to go upstairs and start getting ready for their bedtime that night. So, that leaves Jonas, the father and the mother alone at the table, the mother explains the father quietly.

"Jonas, since you don't have any where to stay, Mr. Brightmore and I have been thinking that you should stay here for awhile" Both, Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore look at Jonas, waiting for his answer.

"But, I don't have any clothing" Jonas tells them.

"Don't worry, we still have our oldest son's, who is at Soccer camp for the week, clothes from when he was your age" Mrs. Brightmore says.

"Oh, ok" he pauses "Thank you" he says with a bright smile. After the conversation, shows Jonas where he would be sleeping, which is the guest room and Mrs. Brightmore brings a box with their oldest son's clothes in it. Even Gabe had gotten new clothes, which were the youngest boy's baby clothes. The parents had brought up an old baby crib for Gabe, and placed it in their room because in case Gabe cries, they will be able to hear him. The week passes by quickly and their oldest son arrives home. Jonas and the oldest that is named Jacob meet each other. Soon, Christmas comes and Jonas was really happy to experience his first Christmas. Then, New Years comes and it is also the day that Gabe had first started taking his first steps, the whole celebrates the two events. During the holidays, Jonas had gotten more comfortable and close to the family. Even the parents were starting to get a bond with Jonas and Gabe, so have kids. Soon, after the holidays the parent makes a big decision. It was the morning, right after the kids left for school, now it was only Jonas, Gabe, Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore alone in the house.

"Jonas we would like to discuss something with you, about you and Gabe" Mrs. Brightmore says, walking the living room with a tray of tea for them.

"Mrs. Brightmore and I were thinking about making you and Gabe, legally part of the family"

Jonas quickly gasp "Really?" the parents nods their head. A smile spreads cross Jonas' face.

"Would you like that?" Mrs. Brightmore asks Jonas, nervously, hoping so.

Jonas nods his head, smiling brightly; he slowly walks up them and hugs the father. The father is surprised because Jonas hasn't done that before but soon he hugs Jonas back. After the rest of kids get home, the parents tell them the news about Jonas and Gabe becoming part of the family. All of the kids is surprised but soon starts cheering around Jonas, high fiving him. Finally, Jonas is now part of an actual family, who loves him very much and now he can learn even more about the real meaning of what life is.


End file.
